Our Destiny
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: Takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam situasi yang berbeda di tempat yang sama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menyadari perasaan satu sama lain dan akhirnya saling membutuhkan. Apakah takdir akhirnya akan memihak mereka dan membuat mereka tetap bersama? Ataukah takdir akan kembali memisahkan mereka dan kembali membuat mereka merasakan kekecewaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"OUR DESTINY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Hatake Kakashi X Hanare**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Little bit Humor**

 **Genre : Romance, Adventure, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **"Takdir. Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia sangatlah kejam terhadapku. Takdir tidak pernah sekalipun berpihak padaku. Membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu meninggalkanku. Orangtuaku, teman-temanku, dan guruku meninggalkanku karena ketidakmampuanku untuk melindungi mereka. Membuatku hidup dalam kesendirian, kesepian, dan rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku. Namun, untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin takdir berpihak padaku. Aku tidak ingin merasakan yang namanya kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang menyayangiku meninggalkanku karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Ijinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku bersamanya. Bersama wanita yang mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku. Bersama wanita yang ingin kulindingi dengan segenap kekuatanku." - HATAKE KAKASHI**

 **"Aku di takdirkan selalu sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintai dan menyayangiku. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Pria yang membuatku merasakan cinta, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya kembali setelah sekian lama. Bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Untuk kembali melihat wajahnya. Kembali mendengar suaranya. Dan... Kembali jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sama. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Pria yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku. Dan kuharap dia di takdirkan untukku." - HANARE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya penduduk Konoha~" Jari lentik itu memetik ketiga senar shamisen cokelat berwarna putih di bagian badannya bergantian, mata caramelnya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Aku disini untuk menghibur waktu istirahat kalian dengan lagu dan tarian~" Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna hijau kusam sambil tersenyum di tengah kerumunan penduduk Konoha. Terdengar sorakan dan tepukan tangan dari kerumunan itu.

Dari kejauhan seorang pria terus menatap kerumunan itu, tepatnya menatap seorang wanita di tengah kerumunan. Hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi masker, mata kirinya tertutup ikat kepala Konoha, dan mata kanan sayu itu sedikit menyipit menatap sendu penyanyi wanita yang sedang menghibur penduduk Konoha.

"Hanare..." Gumamnya.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

Kakashi sedang berbaring di atas dahan sebuah pohon, tangan kanannya memegang novel favoritnya berjudul "Icha-Icha Paradise" dan tangan kirinya dijadikan penyangga kepalanya, sedangkan kaki kirinya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Mata sayunya terlihat sangat serius membaca novel karya Jiraiya itu.

Tak jauh dari Kakashi, seorang wanita sedang berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Di punggungnya tersampir sebuah shamisen yang ditutupi kain berwarna merah keunguan. Kepalanya ditutupi sebuah topi berwarna jingga dan bergaris merah, wajah bagian kirinya tertutup rambut panjang berwarna hijau kusam. Wanita itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha. Ia senang bisa kembali ke desa ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Namun sayang, desa ini tidak seperti dulu. Desa ini terlihat sedikit berantakan, banyak puing-puing bangunan, pepohonan yang tumbang, dan juga ada beberapa perabotan yang berserakan. Ia tersenyum miris melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi ia senang melihat penduduk desa saling bahu membahu untuk membangun desa ini kembali. Banyak rumah yang sedang di bangun ulang oleh para penduduk desa.

Wanita itu terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya saat menatap ke sebuah pohon. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. Matanya melembut dan tersirat kerinduan di mata cokelat caramelnya. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir tipis berwarna merah itu.

"Kakashi..." Gumamnya pelan.

Wanita itu melangkah ragu ke arah Kakashi yang sedang berbaring santai di sebuah dahan pohon. Kakashi masih terdiam serius membaca novel favoritnya itu.

"Kakashi-san..."

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, ia segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah sumber suara. Mata sayunya membelalak saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Kakashi langsung menutup novelnya, memasukan ke dalam ransel kecil di belakang pinggangnya, dan langsung melompat turun ke hadapan wanita itu.

"Hanare..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi-san.." Hanare tersenyum manis ke arah Kakashi, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya Kakashi membuka mulutnya, mata onyxnya menatap sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir, kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk memata-matai desa ini. Aku bukan seorang mata-mata lagi sekarang. Aku hanyalah seorang penyanyi jalanan dan pergi mengembara ke beberapa negara. Aku bukan Shinobi desa Jomae lagi, anggap saja aku adalah seorang ninja pelarian sekarang. Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapapun dan negara manapun. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa melihatnya memakai Sharingan-mu." Ucap Hanare lembut sambil menatap mata onyx Kakashi dalam, terlihat kesungguhan di mata caramelnya. Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Hanare. Ia kembali teringat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan terakhir Kakashi dan Hanare.

 **Flashback** **On**

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tanya Hanare yang sudah terpojok oleh Kakashi. Kini mereka berada di sebuah tebing, Kakashi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Saat itu, kau menyimpan itu di dalam matamu. Tanpa menyadarinya, Sharingan-ku membaca yang ada di matamu dan jutsu milikmu. Dengan jutsu itu, aku dapat melihat ke dalam pikiranmu. Mata kananmu tidak melihat dunia luar. Mata itu melihat ke dunia batinmu, di dalam pikiranmu, dan dapat melihat ke dalam pikiran orang yang menyusup ke pikiranmu." Hanare sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

"Dengan sengaja kau membiarkan dirimu ditangkap agar seseorang menginterogasimu melalui pikiran. Kau diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi, dari pikiran orang yang menginterogasimu tanpa di sadarinya. Semua yang Inoichi-san ketahui tentang desa Konoha.. Dan kau membawa informasi itu selama pertukaran tahanan. Awalnya, aku menentang pertukaran ini. Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan Riichi. Jadi kami berencana menangkapmu kembali secepatnya setelah pertukaran terjadi."

"Itu tidak perlu. Informasi yang aku curi telah aku hapus dari ingatanku." Ujar Hanare serius, mencoba meyakinkan Kakashi.

"Kau mengira aku akan mempercayaimu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri dengan mata itu!" Jawab Hanare mendekati Kakashi sambil menatap mata Kakashi dan tersenyum tulus.

"Itulah harapanku, jadi aku tahu kau akan mempercayaiku..."

"Hanare..."

"Konoha seperti rumah yang belum pernah aku lihat. Saat mengelilingi desa bersamamu, aku merasa di rumah, walaupun itu pertama kalinya aku disana. Ketika Naruto-kun dan temannya memberikan selamat, aku merasa diterima di dalam desa. Aku benar-benar merasakannya. Dan... Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa mengkhianati rumahku." Hanare menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau..."

"Mungkin jika aku kembali sekarang.. Aku akan di suruh untuk menghapus informasi yang aku punya dan di eksekusi. Itulah alasan, aku lebih memilih untuk mati di tanganmu! Aku akan mati dalam kepercayaan!" Mata Hanare berkaca-kaca penuh kesungguhan menatap mata onyx Kakashi, ia telah meluapkan emosinya. Kakashi hanya mengerutkan kening mencerna perkataan wanita di hadapannya. Hanare kembali menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku... Aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk rumahku, untuk tanah kelahiranku..." Hanare mengatakannya dengan tulus sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tak bisa membunuh orang yang kehilangan kebanggaannya sebagai Shinobi. Seorang Shinobi tak akan membiarkan emosi menguasainya dalam misi. Aku ingin melawanmu sebagai seorang Shinobi sampai akhir." Ucap Kakashi, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut hijau kusam dan perak itu, daun-daun beterbangan di sekeliling mereka.

"Jadi, itu jawabanmu.." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir tipis Hanare.

"Pergilah..." Kakashi masih mengerutkan keningnya, namun tatapan Kakashi melembut dan terlihat ketulusan disana.

Hanare tersenyum tulus, wajah cantiknya terlihat tenang, mata cokelat caramelnya menyiratkan kelegaan menatap sendu Kakashi. Angin berhembus kembali bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Hanare, meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di tebing itu. Kakashi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan di langit cerah itu. Mata sayunya terlihat menyipit menandakan Kakashi sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tersenyum tulus tepatnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Kakashi hanya terdiam menatap Hanare, membuat Hanare mengernyit bingung. Tidak mendapat respon dari Kakashi, Hanare berpikir mungkin Kakashi masih belum mempercayai dirinya. Senyum tipis tersungging lagi di wajah cantik Hanare, Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum percaya padaku Kakashi-san." Ujar Hanare lembut, senyum tipis masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"..."

Masih belum ada respon dari Kakashi. Hanare menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Seminggu yang lalu saat aku berada di desa Suna, aku tak sengaja mendengar bahwa Konoha di serang oleh anggota Akatsuki. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha,"

"…"

Hanare terdiam menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia merasa percuma menjelaskannya, Kakashi tetap menatapnya datar dan tak merespon. Mungkin, dia harus memperlihatkannya langsung pada Kakashi agar pria itu percaya padanya. Ya, benar! Dia harus melakukannya.

"Lebih baik aku memperlihatkan padamu kebenarannya."

"Hm?"

Kakashi terkejut saat Hanare memegang bahu Kakashi membuat pria itu tidak bisa bergerak. Hanare menggeser ikat kepala Konoha yang menutupi mata kiri Kakashi dan memperlihatkan Sharingan milik Kakashi. Hanare segera merapal jutsunya, mata kanan Hanare membuat sebuah pola dan menatap Sharingan Kakashi.

Sekarang Kakashi bisa melihat pikiran Hanare. Ternyata Hanare tidak berbohong padanya, tentang dia menjadi penyanyi jalanan dan mengembara ke beberapa negara. Kakashi melihat saat Hanare berada di desa Suna, mendengar pembicaraan beberapa Shinobi desa Suna mengenai penyerangan Pain, anggota Akatsuki ke Konoha. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi melihat ingatan Hanare tentang dirinya saat masih kecil yang membantu Hanare dan menggendongnya. Lalu berpindah ke ingatan saat Hanare datang ke Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu. Kakashi tersentak kaget melihat ingatan saat mereka berdua tidak sengaja berciuman karena ulah Naruto. Hanare melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kakashi bisa digerakan lagi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan langsung melihat wajah Hanare yang memerah sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kakashi berdehem pelan dan segera menggeser ikat kepalanya menutupi mata kirinya lagi.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku?" Hanare menengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat bahwa Kakashi sedikit terkejut atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan ini. Dan juga bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis." Hanare tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Dalam pikiran Hanare, Kakashi melihat Hanare tengah menyembuhkan luka beberapa orang, dan menyembuhkan luka di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku selalu hidup sendirian dan melakukan misi yang berbahaya, jadi aku harus bisa menjaga dan melindungi diriku sendiri selama ini. Aku harus bisa bertahan hidup dan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri saat aku terluka, karena aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Aku tidak punya orangtua, teman, ataupun rekan. Aku sendirian di dunia ini, dan sebagai Shinobi aku hanya dimanfaatkan oleh desaku untuk tujuan yang salah, sampai sekarangpun aku tidak pernah menginjakan kakiku di desa tempatku dilahirkan." Hanare tersenyum pahit dan terlihat sedih menjelaskan tentang kehidupannya.

"…"

Kakashi tertegun mendengar cerita kehidupan Hanare. Kakashi salut melihat wanita di hadapannya ini, Hanare seorang Kunoichi yang sangat mengagumkan menurutnya. Hidup sendirian tanpa mengetahui jati dirinya, keluarganya, bahkan tempat kelahirannya sendiri. Dibalik masker ia tersenyum miris melihat Hanare.

"Apa kau mau ku antar mengelilingi desa?" Hanare terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Benarkah?! Kau mau mengantarku?!" Tanya balik Hanare, ia masih tidak percaya pada ajakan Kakashi.

"Ya, ikuti aku!" Kakashi berjalan menjauhi Hanare, diam-diam dia tersenyum di balik maskernya. Hanare tersenyum lebar memandangi punggung Kakashi, ia buru-buru berjalan dan menyamakan langkah di samping Kakashi.

"Apakah banyak orang yang terluka? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Kudengar dia berhasil mengalahkan Pain. Dan... Apa.. kau terluka?" Hanare memberondong Kakashi dengan pertanyaan, dan suaranya terdengar ragu saat melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir. Wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Ya, tidak sedikit yang terluka. Naruto baik-baik saja, dia memang berhasil mengalahkan Pain sendirian. Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah meninggal, namun Pain menggunakan Rinne Tensei untuk menghidupkan orang-orang kembali, termasuk aku."

Deg! Hanare langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi..." Tenggorokannya tercekat menahan kata-kata yang akan keluar.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah mati. Tapi, dengan jutsu itu aku hidup kembali." Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menatap awan. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, langit biru terbentang luas dihiasi banyak awan. Ya, seharusnya ia sudah mati dan pergi menemui ayah, teman, dan gurunya di alam sana. Namun, ia juga bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi untuk melihat masa depan.

Hanare hanya terdiam memandang Kakashi, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Kakashi di hidupkan kembali. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan nenek Tsunade?" Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk di atas tumpukan kayu. Sakura menunduk sedih mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia teringat kembali dengan gurunya itu.

"Nona Tsunade... Masih dalam keadaan koma." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Seharusnya nenek tidak memaksakan dirinya dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku-ttebayo." Raut wajah Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Yamato, Iruka, Sai, dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura melompat turun ke hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa ketua Yamato? Kalian mengganggu kencanku dengan Sakura-chan saja-ttebayo!" Wajah Naruto di tekuk sebal, kedua tangannya menyangga bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kencan katamu?! Beraninya Kau! Shanarooo!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Aduuh.. Sakura sakiit.. Hentikan itu! Aku tidak akaan mengulanginya lagi-ttebayo.. Aw, ittai!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya sambil terduduk di tanah.

"Haah.. Kalian ini.." Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Saat Naruto akan berdiri, ia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kakashi-sensei sedang berkencan dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi, membuat Sakura, Yamato, Iruka, Sai, dan Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah telunjuk Naruto. Semua orang tercengang, membulatkan mata mereka.

"Wow, dia cantik sekali-ttebayo..." Naruto ternganga.

"S-senpai?" Yamato membulatkan matanya shock.

"S-siapa wanita itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Iruka terlihat bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Apa mataku salah lihat?" Shikamaru terlihat shock.

"Bukankah.. D-dia?.." Sakura menggumam tidak percaya dan terlihat bingung.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Wajah datar Sai terlihat sedikit terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

Author Note :

Yo, minna~ Ini adalah ff pertama KakaHana yang saya buat dan publish. Ceritanya " **Our Destiny"** ini lanjutan dari Naruto Shippuden : "Kakashi Love Song" Ep. 191 setelah invasi Pain ke Konoha. Saya langsung jatuh cinta sama KakaHana couple^^ Menurut saya Hanare sangat cantik dan sangat sangat sangat cocok dengan copy ninja Kakashi^^ Dan saya baru pertama kali lihat Kakashi sensei se'intim' itu dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi ada kiss scene yang ehm mungkin menjadi first kiss mereka. Ah pokoknya mereka 100% cocok menurut saya. Jadi saya berinisiatif menulis lanjujan love story mereka. Apakah disini ada KakaHana lovers juga?

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saya. Saya akan sangat senang dan berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah membaca mereview ff ini. Karena saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu saya untuk lebih baik dalam menulis dan membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff ini. See you in next chapter minna^^

P.S : Untuk penggemar couple SasuIno, saya sudah publish ff mereka dengan judul " **SERENDIPITY".** Silahkan bagi yang berminat untuk membaca ff mereka kunjungi akun saya **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka^^** Ditunggu kunjungan kalian, bye bye^^

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"OUR DESTINY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Hatake Kakashi X Hanare**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Little bit Humor**

 **Genre : Romance, Adventure, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **"Takdir. Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia sangatlah kejam terhadapku. Takdir tidak pernah sekalipun berpihak padaku. Membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu meninggalkanku. Orangtuaku, teman-temanku, dan guruku meninggalkanku karena aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Membuatku hidup dalam kesendirian, kesepian, dan rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku. Namun, untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin takdir berpihak padaku. Aku tidak ingin merasakan yang namanya kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang menyayangiku meninggalkanku karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Ijinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku bersamanya. Bersama wanita yang mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku. Bersama wanita yang ingin kulindingi dengan segenap kekuatanku." - HATAKE KAKASHI**

 **"Aku di takdirkan selalu sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintai dan menyayangiku. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Pria yang membuatku merasakan cinta, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya kembali setelah sekian lama. Bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Untuk kembali melihat wajahnya. Kembali mendengar suaranya. Dan... Kembali jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sama. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Pria yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku. Dan kuharap dia di takdirkan untukku." - HANARE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata mereka masih membulat memandang Kakashi dan Hanare yang sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arah mereka. Kakashi memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya dan terlihat datar memandang mereka. Sedangkan Hanare hanya menundukan wajah yang sedikit memerah melihat reaksi mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi sesampainya disana, disampingnya Hanare tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Siapa dia sensei? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya-ttebayo." Naruto berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Halo semuanya.. Aku Hanare, senang bertemu kalian.." Hanare tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Halo, aku Uzumaki Naruto.. Senang bertemu denganmu-ttebayo.." Ucap Naruto cengengesan sambil menjabat tangan Hanare.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Naruto-kun. Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Hanare sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto terlihat semakin bingung, ia memegang dagunya mengingat-ingat Hanare.

"Aku Umino Iruka, salam kenal." Iruka langsung mengenalkan dirinya dan berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal Iruka-san.." Hanare tersenyum manis hingga membuat wajah Iruka memerah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku Yamato, senang bertemu denganmu." Yamato tampak tergagap saat berjabat tangan dengan Hanare.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yamato-san.." Begitupula Yamato, pipinya memerah saat Hanare tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, aku salah satu teman Naruto, salam kenal." Tampaknya Shikamaru biasa saja saat berjabat tangan dengan Hanare.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Shikamaru-kun.." Shikamaru kaget mendengar Hanare memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'kun'. Ia juga tampak sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyuman manis Hanare.

"Namaku Sai, aku juga teman Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sai tersenyum saat berjabat tangan dengan Hanare.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Sai-kun." Tampaknya Sai tidak terlalu terpengaruh melihat senyuman Hanare.

"Halo aku Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Halo Sakura-chan, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.."

"Hm.. Sensei, bukankah Hanare-san mata-mata dari desa Jomae yang waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura ragu, yang mengingat Hanare.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya, Hanare hanya bisa tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Kau mata-mata?!" Tanya Yamato tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Hanare.

"Ah, benar, dia wanita yang waktu itu! Wanita yang berciuman dengan Kakashi sensei-ttebayo!" Naruto mengingatnya, dan membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk Kakashi dan Hanare. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Hanare.

"BERCIUMAN?!" Yamato dan Iruka berteriak histeris.

"Sungguh mengejutkan." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan sedikit terkejut.

"I-itu.. K-kecelakaan, Naruto yang melakukannya! I-itu tidak di sengaja.." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan tergagap, keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang tersenyum menampilkan giginya seolah-olah merasa tidak bersalah.

"I-itu benar, kami tidak sengaja melakukannya.." Jelas Hanare gugup, pipinya semakin memerah.

"Benarkah senpai?" Yamato mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Hanare-san? Apa kau sedang memata-matai desa kami lagi?" Shikamaru langsung bertanya menyelidik, matanya menatap tajam Hanare.

Semua orang langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hanare. Bibir Hanare terbuka akan menjelaskan pada mereka, namun Kakashi mendahuluinya.

"Dulu dia seorang mata-mata dari desa Jomae, dia pernah memata-matai Konoha dan tertangkap oleh ANBU Konoha. Namun, dia menghapus informasi tentang Konoha dari pikirannya dan berhenti menjadi mata-mata. Sekarang dia hanyalah penyanyi jalanan dan pergi mengembara ke beberapa negara. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri dengan Sharingan-ku, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Konoha." Kakashi hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka, tapi matanya terlihat serius saat menjelaskannya. Hanare menoleh ke arah Kakashi, dia sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang lagi ke Konoha? Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Kali ini Yamato yang bertanya.

"Saat aku sedang di desa Suna, aku mendengar Konoha di serang Akatsuki. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk memastikannya sendiri. Aku tidak punya maksud apapun datang kesini, apalagi mematai-matai Konoha. Dan juga aku bukan seorang mata-mata lagi dan tidak bekerja untuk siapapun dan negara manapun. Aku bukan Shinobi dari desa Jomae lagi, aku adalah seorang ninja pelarian sekarang, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah menginjakan kakiku di desa tempatku dilahirkan." Hanare menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Apa maksudmu tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di tempat kelahiranmu-ttebayo?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung namun penasaran.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal dan dibesarkan di luar desa, dan dilatih menjadi seorang mata-mata. Tujuannya adalah jika aku tertangkap saat melakukan misi, mereka tidak akan mengetahui apapun tentang desaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan tidak mengingat wajah mereka." Hanare terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Semua orang diam membisu dan menatap Hanare iba.

"Saat aku memata-matai desa kalian dan tertangkap, Kakashi-san bersikap baik dan mengajakku untuk mengelilingi desa walaupun dia tahu jika aku sedang memata-matai desanya. Naruto-kun dan temannya memberikan ucapan selamat padaku, aku merasa di terima di desa ini. Aku merasa desa ini adalah rumahku yang belum pernah aku miliki. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati rumahku." Kini Hanare tersenyum ke arah mereka semua, wajahnya menunjukan kesungguhan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon pada kalian... Ijinkan aku untuk membantu membangun kembali desa ini!" Hanare membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Semua orang terkejut melihat Hanare yang memohon dengan penuh kesungguhan. Mereka merasa tidak enak telah mencurigai dan memojokkan Hanare. Semua orang saling memandang satu sama lain, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hanare nee-chan, kau boleh membantu kami.." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya terlihat serius. Hanare mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto.

"Tapi, jika kau membahayakan desa Konoha, aku tidak akan membiarkannya-ttebayo." Semua orang memandang Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tapi Naruto.." Yamato terlihat tidak setuju.

"Aku dan Kakashi-sensei akan bertanggung jawab, percayalah pada kami-ttebayo."

"Naruto-kun... Terima kasih banyak.. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Hanare tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat serius, matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Naruto tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin membantu kami, apa kemampuanmu selain menjadi seorang mata-mata?" Kali ini Iruka yang bertanya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis, aku akan membantu merawat orang-orang yang terluka dan menghibur mereka."

"Kau bisa ninjutsu medis? Aku juga seorang ninja medis, kau bisa membantu kami sekarang Hanare-san? Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan orang di bagian medis." Sakura tersenyum dan terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantu kalian semampuku. Jadi, dimana orang-orang yang terluka?"

"Ah, mereka ada di posko medis, rumah sakit Konoha telah hancur akibat serangan Pain, jadi peralatan kami seadanya dan juga kami kekurangan obat-obatan. Mohon bantuannya Hanare-san."

"Kalau begitu, bisa antar aku ke posko medis sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi. Semuanya kami pergi dulu ya, Kakashi-sensei pinjam Hanare-san ya.. Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Sampai jumpa.." Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kakashi, ia tertawa kecil. 'Senang sekali rasanya bisa menggoda Kakashi-sensei hihihi...' pikir Sakura. Kakashi terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura, namun ia tersenyum karena mereka bisa menerima Hanare.

"Semuanya terima kasih banyak, kami pergi dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Hanare tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum tulus menatap Kakashi dan Naruto seakan berterima kasih. Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum konyol dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hanare dan Sakura berjalan menjauh, para lelaki terdiam dan terus menatap kepergian mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yamato menatap Kakashi dan Naruto bergantian, tampaknya dia tidak percaya mereka mengijinkan seorang mata-mata yang pernah memata-matai desa mereka, sekarang malah membantu desa Konoha dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa Tenzo menatapku seperti itu?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya menatap Yamato.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi senpai!" Yamato terlihat sewot, Kakashi tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Yamato.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya begitu saja? Bagaimana jika dia berbohong?" Tanya Sai, tampaknya Sai juga belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Hanare.

"Sudahlah ketua Yamato, Sai, jangan berprasangka buruk padanya. Setiap orang bisa berubah kan? Kita harus mempercayainya, dan jika perlu aku akan mengawasinya. Lagipula dia memang bisa membantu kita kan? Kakashi-sensei juga telah memastikannya dengan Sharingan, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir-ttebayo." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan mereka.

"Ya, Naruto benar. Aku juga akan mengawasi Hanare." Iruka terlihat setuju.

"Dan juga, dengan kemampuannya sebagai mata-mata mungkin dia bisa berguna untuk Konoha." Ujar Shikamaru, semua orang tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terlihat setuju dengan keputusan Kakashi dan Naruto. Kakashi terus menatap kepergian Hanare.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

"Hmm, Hanare-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Dan juga jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku nee-chan seperti Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah Hanare nee-chan. Saat kami tiba di tebing itu, Kakashi-sensei bilang kau menyerah dan melompat dari atas tebing. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Hanare nee-chan?" Hanare terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura menatap Hanare penasaran.

"Saat itu aku memang terpojok, Kakashi-san mengetahui semuanya, aku menyuruhnya untuk segera membunuhku. Karena aku tahu, jika aku hanya dimanfaatkan oleh desaku. Setelah aku memberikan informasi tentang Konoha, mereka akan segera menyuruhku untuk menghapusnya dan mengeksekusi diriku. Maka dari itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk membunuhku, aku lebih baik mati ditangannya daripada mati dibunuh oleh desaku sendiri." Hanare menghela nafasnya pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura merasa bersalah telah bertanya tentang itu pada Hanare.

"Hanare nee-chan maafkan aku, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan.. Saat kalian mengucapkan selamat padaku, aku merasa di terima di desa dan aku merasa berada di rumah. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau mengkhianati rumahku dengan memberikan informasi pada desaku. Jadi, aku lebih memilih menghapus informasi tentang Konoha. Awalnya Kakashi-san tidak percaya padaku, dan Kakashi-san bilang dia tidak ingin membunuh orang yang telah kehilangan kebanggaannya sebagai shinobi dan ingin melawanku sampai akhir sebagai seorang shinobi. Pada akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk pergi, aku tidak menyangka dia akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. Dia sungguh seorang shinobi yang luar biasa dan sangat mengagumkan."

"Kakashi-sensei juga bilang pada kami bahwa Hanare nee-chan adalah seorang shinobi yang mengagumkan." Hanare menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'apa kau serius?'. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hanare.

"Iya, Kakashi-sensei bilang begitu pada kami. Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang, aku tidak berbohong." Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hanare.

"Hanare nee-chan.. Apa kau...menyukai Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura terlihat ragu menanyakannya tapi ia sangat penasaran. Hanare terkejut dan membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mengira Sakura akan bertanya tentang perasaannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Hanare nee-chan, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf Hanare nee-chan!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, sungguh! Tolong jangan seperti ini!"

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi.." Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Hanare.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Hmm... mungkin sebaiknya kita segera bergegas Sakura-chan." Hanare belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah, hmm.. I-iya, sebaiknya kita bergegas.. A-ayo Hanare nee-chan!" Sakura tampak gugup, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Sakura-chan.. Dimana teman kalian yang satu lagi, saat itu kalian bertiga bukan? Dan, siapa namanya? Bukankah kalian satu tim? Aku tidak melihatnya, menurutku dia anak yang tampan." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hanare.

"Hmm.. D-dia sudah lama pergi dari desa.. Namanya Sasuke, ya kami bertiga adalah satu tim." Sakura tampak murung, Hanare bingung melihat perubahan wajah Sakura. 'Mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah' pikir Hanare.

"Oh begitu.. Hmm Sakura-chan, selain ninjutsu medis jutsu apalagi yang kau kuasai?"

"Aku sedikit menguasai taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan menggunakan senjata. Aku sedang berusaha mempelajari genjutsu, dan itu sangat sulit. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kini wajah Sakura tidak murung lagi, Hanare lega melihatnya.

"Kulihat kau sangat pandai menggunakan taijutsu hingga membuat Naruto sang pahlawan Konoha terkapar dan menyerah hahaha... Sebagai seorang shinobi aku juga kurang berbakat dalam menggunakan jutsu terutama genjutsu.." Mereka tertawa kecil dan terus mengobrol, mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, Hanare dan Sakura sampai di posko medis. Terlihat puluhan orang yang terbaring di atas tandu, ada juga yang terduduk dan sedang di obati. Ninja medis terlihat sibuk, ada yang sedang membalut perban, ada yang mengobati dengan menggunakan chakra, dan ada juga yang sedang meneliti laporan medis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seburuk ini. Sakura-chan berapa banyak korban yang terluka?"

"Ada sekitar 300 orang yang terluka dan dibagi di 10 tenda. Sedangkan ninja medis yang ada hanya sekitar 60 orang. Jadi, kami kekurangan orang, peralatan medis, dan juga obat-obatan."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk membantu?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang terluka sangat parah dan harus di operasi. Tapi karena peralatannya seadanya, kami harus melakukan semuanya dengan ninjutsu medis dan membutuhkan chakra yang banyak dan keterampilan yang mumpuni. Hanya sekitar 15 orang yang bisa melakukannya. Jadi masih banyak korban yang kritis dan memerlukan operasi. Apakah Hanare nee-chan pernah mengoperasi sebelumya?"

"Iya, aku pernah melakukannya beberapa kali. Mengoperasi dengan peralatan seadanya memang sulit, dan itu memang membutuhkan chakra yang banyak, tapi aku akan mencobanya semampuku."

"Syukurlah, terima kasih banyak Hanare nee-chan." Sakura tersenyum senang sekaligus lega.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk membantu." Hanare terkekeh, ia senang bisa bertemu Sakura. Ia gadis yang ramah dan ceria, Sakura juga pintar sebagai ninja medis dan lebih terampil darinya. Mereka berdua tertawa, sampai akhirnya ada yang menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura.."

"Sakura-chan..."

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

Kakashi menghampiri Sai yang baru keluar dari tenda Naruto. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat keberadaannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya Kakashi heran melihat raut wajah Sai.

"Kakashi sensei."

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi tenda Naruto, Sai segera menceritakan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Naruto hingga membuatnya babak belur.

"Begitu ya, Naruto melakukannya bukan?"

"Kakashi sensei."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa ikatan dengan Sasuke ini begitu penting, dan hanya menyakiti Naruto dan Sakura. Kenapa mereka berdua bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"Sai, kau ditugaskan mengawasi Naruto kan?"

"I-itu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu itu."

"Mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto bukanlah bagian dari tugasmu. Kau harusnya mulai menyadari itu juga Sai." Sai mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

Sai sedang menempelkan perban di pipi Naruto, Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan Yamato melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mereka tengah memperhatikan Sai yang tengah membalut luka-luka Naruto. Kakashi cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat babak belur. Ia tidak menyangka kedatangan perwakilan dari Kumogakure akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau harus membiarkan Sakura melihatnya." Ujar Sai saat mengambil beberapa lembar perban.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Jika dia melihatku seperti ini, hanya akan menambah masalah. Selain itu, aku sembuh dengan cepat." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran walaupun wajahnya yang penuh luka memar.

"Sai.." Lanjut Naruto, membuat Sai menghentikan pekerjaannya membalut lengan Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Untuk yang kau lakukan sebelumnya.. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto tulus, membuat Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum, terlihat ketulusan pada senyumannya kali ini.

"Ya ampun, mereka terlalu keras padamu." Interupsi Kakashi membuat Sai dan Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Oww, ittai!" Pekik Naruto saat Sai kembali membalut lengannya.

"Oh, gomen.."

"Kau lebih baik menyembuhkan diri sekarang." Perintah Kakashi membuat Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kakashi.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Raikage!" Putus Naruto tegas membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kini Yamato yang menginterupsi.

"Pertemuan lima Kage sudah hampir dimulai! Setiap desa tersembunyi sudah setuju akan pelarangan meninggalkan wilayah dan melakukan misi berbau radikal!" Jelas Yamato panjang lebar, dia terlihat marah mendengar keinginan Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kakashi datar, ia tetap tenang mendengar keinginan Naruto.

"Aku akan meyakinkan dia untuk memaafkan Sasuke!" Jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

"Sekarang ini, kau bahkan tidak punya kalung yang menyegel biiju! Jinchuriki sepertimu tidak boleh keluar dari desa. Sudah cukup buruk, saat menjadi ekor 8 dalam pertarungan sebelumnya. Beruntung segelnya bekerja tepat waktu untuk mengekang Kyuubi. Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Selain itu, aku sedang bertugas dalam perbaikan desa. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu sepanjang waktu!" Yamato masih sedikit marah dan tidak setuju dengan Naruto.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hokage keempat. Sebelumnya, yang mengekang Kyuubi adalah Hokage keempat." Ujar Naruto tersenyum menjelaskan.

"A-apa yang dia maksudkan? Hokage keempat sudah lama meninggal.." Yamato menatap Kakashi disampingnya penuh tanya.

"Shiki Fujin, teknik penyegel itu masih banyak misteri. Dia mungkin menyegel energi kehidupannya sendiri dalam mantra segelnya." Jawab Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto.

"Itulah saat Hokage keempat memberitahuku.. Anggota Akatsuki yang memakai topeng, terlibat dalam kejadian Kyuubi 16 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia juga sangat kuat, bahkan Hokage keempat tak sebanding dengannya! Yang terpenting, dia bilang orang itulah yang mendalangi dan mungkin mengendalikan Pain. Jika Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki, maka pastilah dia juga dikendalikan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Yondaime Hokage.

"Inilah yang ditakutkan Jiraiya-sama. Insiden 16 tahun yang lalu.. Untuk berpikir dialah dibalik itu. Dia memiliki Sharingan. Dia anggota klan Uchiha yang meninggalkan desa dengan kebencian yang besar. Dan hanya Madara, yang mampu memanggil Kyuubi." Ucap Kakashi, matanya sedikit menyipit dan tatapannya berubah serius mengingat kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Semuanya jadi mungkin kalau melibatkan Madara. Jadi dia masih hidup." Timpal Yamato juga mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat serius.

"Siapa itu Madara?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kakashi.

"Orang yang sudah dikalahkan Hokage pertama. Mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha dari desa Konoha. Pemimpin kita harus diberitahu tentang ini. Sai! Laporkan ini pada Hokage!" Perintah Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya pada Sai.

"B-baik!"

"Naruto, apa yang Yondaime katakan padamu? Ayah akan mengatakan semuanya pada anaknya 'kan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Kakashi jadi teringat pertemuan dengan ayahnya saat ia meninggal.

"Dia bilang.. Dia percaya padaku!" Jawab Naruto senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Naruto kau akan menemui Raikage!" Putus Kakashi akhirnya sambil mengangkat jempol pada Naruto.

"Huh?!" Pekik Yamato kaget langsung menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Dengan Yamato dan aku sebagai pendampingmu." Tambah Kakashi lagi dan memegang pundak Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?! Ini ide yang buruk senpai!" Yamato membulatkan matanya sambil memundurkan langkahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Apa? Tidak dengar dengan apa yang akan kukatakan, **Ten-zo**?" Tanya Kakashi menggoda Yamato dengan menekankan panggilannya yang dulu.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan namu itu, ingat?!" Teriak Yamato histeris membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Baik.. Baik..." Jawab Kakashi dengan acuh tak acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

Author Note :

Scene saat di tenda Naruto saya ambil dari Naruto Shippuden ep. 198. Bukan saya bermaksud untuk menjiplak, tapi saya hanya mengembangkan ide ceritanya dengan tambahan ide saya sendiri. Chapter 2 memang menceritakan sebelum pertemuan lima Kage untuk membahas soal Sasuke dan Akatsuki. Tapi, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan fokus pada love story KakaHana :)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca lanjutan tulisan saya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang telah mereview, memfolow, ataupun memfavoritkan tulisan saya^^ See you in next chapter minna^^

Thanks To :

 **kamizukyz | lightning69 | Long Nulang | Sun Luck Donk**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"OUR DESTINY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Hatake Kakashi X Hanare**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Little bit Humor**

 **Genre : Romance, Adventure, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **"Takdir. Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia sangatlah kejam terhadapku. Takdir tidak pernah sekalipun berpihak padaku. Membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu meninggalkanku. Orangtuaku, teman-temanku, dan guruku meninggalkanku karena ketidakmampuanku untuk melindungi mereka. Membuatku hidup dalam kesendirian, kesepian, dan rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku. Namun, untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin takdir berpihak padaku. Aku tidak ingin merasakan yang namanya kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang menyayangiku meninggalkanku karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Ijinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku bersamanya. Bersama wanita yang mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku. Bersama wanita yang ingin kulindingi dengan segenap kekuatanku." - HATAKE KAKASHI**

 **"Aku di takdirkan selalu sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintai dan menyayangiku. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Pria yang membuatku merasakan cinta, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya kembali setelah sekian lama. Bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Untuk kembali melihat wajahnya. Kembali mendengar suaranya. Dan... Kembali jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sama. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Pria yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku. Dan kuharap dia di takdirkan untukku." - HANARE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Shizune, Ino, dan Hinata menghampiri mereka. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bingung dan penasaran melihat seseorang di samping Sakura.

"Oh, Shizune-senpai, Ino, Hinata.. Kalian disini juga? Maaf aku terlalu lama keluar tadi." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Hmm, siapa dia?" Ino tidak menjawab Sakura dan malah bertanya.

"Oh, kenalkan ini Hanare nee-chan. Hanare nee-chan seorang ninja medis juga, ia akan membantu kita disini."

"Halo, aku Hanare, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Dan sebenarnya aku bukan seorang ninja medis, tapi aku menguasai beberapa ninjutsu medis." Hanare tersenyum ramah, ia meralat perkataan Sakura.

"Ah, benar, maksudku Hanare nee-chan menguasai ninjutsu medis. Ia juga pernah mengoperasi sebelumnya, jadi dia bisa membantu kita untuk melakukan operasi."

"Oh begitu, kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, aku adalah teman Sakura dan aku ninja medis juga, senang bertemu denganmu Hanare-san." Kedua wanita cantik itu berjabat tangan.

"Halo Ino-chan, senang bertemu denganmu, dan panggil saja aku nee-chan seperti Sakura.." Ino tersenyum, ia pikir Hanare adalah wanita yang cantik dan ramah.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata, aku teman Sakura-chan juga. Senang bertemu denganmu Hanare-san.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan, dan panggil saja aku nee-chan.." Hinata tampak malu-malu namun ia mengangguk.

"Namaku Shizune, aku adalah ninja medis sekaligus senior Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Hanare-san, dan mohon bantuannya." Shizune tersenyum ramah saat berjabat tangan dengan Hanare.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Shizune-san, dan panggil saja aku Hanare.. Aku akan berusaha semampuku.." Hanare tersenyum senang mereka semua mau menerimanya, mereka sangat sopan dan ramah padanya.

"Hmm, Hanare aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Ujar Shizune, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan menatap Hanare meneliti. Saat Hanare akan menjelaskan, Sakura menyelanya.

"Oh, Hanare nee-chan adalah teman Kakashi-sensei. Hanare nee-chan berasal dari desa Jomae, dia sedang mengembara ke beberapa negara dan tidak sengaja mendengar tentang penyerangan Pain ke Konoha. Jadi, Hanare nee-chan langsung datang kemari untuk membantu kita." Hanare memandang Sakura terkejut mendengar penjelasannya, Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia membalas senyuman Sakura, 'Terima kasih Sakura.'

"Oh iya, aku ingat! Aku pernah melihat Kakashi-sensei dan Hanare nee-chan, tapi kapan dan dimana ya?." Ino mencoba mengingat-ngingat, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera melakukan operasi, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Kata Sakura cepat-cepat, ia mencoba menghentikan mereka bertanya macam-macam pada Hanare.

"Ah, kau benar Sakura. Hanare apa kau siap melakukan operasi sekarang?" Tanya Shizune.

"Tentu saja Shizune-san, aku akan membantu semampuku." Hanare tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku semuanya!"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, semoga berhasil operasinya.." Hinata pamit untuk pergi, ia melambaikan tangannya dan keluar. Ino dan Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Shizune ke bagian sebelah timur posko, terdapat beberapa ruangan yang disekat dengan kain berwarna putih memisahkan ruangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Ada sekitar 10 ruangan, di atas ranjang setiap ruangan terdapat pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka dalam keadaan kritis.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan di operasi sekarang senpai?" Tanya Sakura, wajahnya terlihat serius. Mereka berhenti di ruangan paling pojok.

"Kita akan mengoperasi Takuma terlebih dulu. Dadanya terluka parah, paru-parunya tertusuk dan hampir mengenai jantungnya. Jadi, kita harus segera mengoperasinya. Ini laporan medis Takuma, kalian pelajari lebih dulu. Kita akan mengoperasinya 20 menit lagi, aku akan menyiapkan ruang operasinya, kalian juga bersiaplah!"

"Baik!" Hanare, Sakura, dan Ino menjawab serentak. Mereka segera membaca laporan medis Takuma.

"Ini akan sulit, lukanya sangat parah. Dia beruntung, sedikit lagi tusukan akan mengenai jantungnya." Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar Ino, ini sangat mengerikan!" Sakura juga merasa ngeri sekaligus kasihan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap, dimana tempat penyimpanan barang?" Tanya Hanare setelah selesai membaca laporan medis.

"Hm?" Sakura dan Ino menggumam tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menyimpan shamisen dan tasku, aku tidak mungkin membawa ini saat operasi bukan?" Hanare tertawa kecil saat menunjukkan punggungnya.

"Oh, kau bisa menyimpan itu di ruanganku. Mari aku antar!" Hanare dan Sakura bergegas ke arah utara bagian tenda. Ada sebuah ruangan yang juga disekat dengan kain, mereka masuk kesana. Terdapat sebuah meja dan 2 kursi disana, di atas meja banyak kertas yang menumpuk. Ini adalah ruang jaga Sakura.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya disini. Aku pergi duluan ya, aku harus membantu Shizune-senpai. Ruangan operasinya ada di ujung bagian utara."

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, aku akan segera menyusul." Sakura mengangguk dan meninggalkan Hanare. Hanare segera meletakkan barang-barangnya, melepas topi, dan mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Ia segera bergegas ke ruang operasi. Setelah memindahkan Takuma ke ruang operasi, mereka berempat segera memulai operasinya.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka telah selesai melakukan operasi. Keringat tampak jelas di wajah mereka, lalu mereka segera melepas jubah yang di pakai operasi namun tetap saja terdapat noda darah di beberapa bagian pakaian mereka. Hanare menghela nafasnya pelan, wajahnya tampak lelah bercampur lega. Hanare telah bekerja keras dan mengeluarkan banyak chakra, tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas.

"Akhirnya kita telah berhasil mengoperasinya, dia sekarang akan baik-baik saja dan kita tinggal menunggu sampai dia sadar. Kalian telah bekerja keras, sekarang kalian beristirahatlah! Hanare terima kasih telah membantu kami, wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra. Walaupun kau bukan ninja medis, tapi kau sangat hebat, beristirahatlah!" Ujar Shizune, dia juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sehebat kalian, aku juga ingin mempelajari ninjutsu medis lebih banyak lagi. Kalian semua telah bekerja keras, semoga Takuma-san bisa segera pulih. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian semua."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan menyuruh Yuki memantau Takuma, dan akan beristirahat sebentar. Sakura dan Ino kalian bisa pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa." Shizune meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hati-hati!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Haah sungguh melelahkan, rasanya aku ingin tidur seharian ini. Hanare nee-chan kau sangat hebat, aku saja baru pertama kali mengoperasi pasien seperti ini." Ino terlihat lemas dan kelelahan.

"Iya, kau sangat hebat Hanare nee-chan. Kau sangat berbakat dan terampil walaupun bukan seorang ninja medis." Sakura menyetujui pendapat Shizune dan Ino, Hanare memang hebat.

"Tidak, kalian lebih hebat dariku. Dan memang, operasi ini sangat menguras chakra. Shizune-san benar, kalian harus istirahat."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Sakura, Hanare nee. Senang bekerja bersama kalian, sampai jumpa!" Ino melenggang pergi sambil memijat pelan lehernya.

"Aku juga harus pergi Sakura-chan, aku akan mengecek keadaan Takuma-san nanti malam."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu dan beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri Hanare nee, Yuki-nee akan memantau keadaan Takuma-san. Ayo aku antar ke ruanganku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin melihat sendiri keadaan pasienku." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura. Sesampainya disana Sakura pergi untuk mengecek kondisi pasiennya meninggalkan Hanare di ruangannya. Hanare segera mengambil barang-barangnya kembali, ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor dipenuhi darah.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hanare pada Sakura.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi!" Mereka pergi meninggalkan posko medis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" Hanare melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, hati-hati nee-chan!"

Hanare terus berjalan, ia tersenyum senang bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah padanya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki rekan kerja. Ia teringat melihat sebuah sungai di hutan di pinggiran desa dekat posko medis, ia akan mencuci pakaiannya disana lalu mulai mencari penginapan.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

Kakashi menghampiri Sai yang tengah menulis sesuatu dibawah pohon di pinggiran hutan desa Konoha. Ia berjongkok didepan Sai dan membuatnya terkejut.

"O-oh!"

"Tolong jangan ceritakan kegiatan Naruto saat kau melapor pada Hokage. Katakan saja tidak ada pergerakan." Perintah Kakashi datar dan membuat Sai terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau belum percaya padaku." Balas Sai dan kembali menatap Kakashi datar.

"Kau bekerja dibawah Danzo dan tugasmu adalah mengawasi Naruto." Kini Kakashi menatap Sai dan membuatnya menundukkan wajah.

"Tapi, kau juga bagian dari tim Kakashi, tim 7. Jadi, aku juga percaya padamu." Tambah Kakashi tersenyum menyipitkan matanya, membuat Sai kembali menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Sampai jumpa!" Pamit Kakashi tersenyum kembali terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan mengangkat jempolnya, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

'Perasaan ini.. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Inikah perasaan terikat yang dimaksud Naruto?' Pikir Sai yang terbengong melihat kepergian Kakashi, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus. Bukan senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Ia segera mengerjakan tugasnya, menulis laporan tentang Naruto dan membuka sebuah gulungan kertas menuliskan beberapa kalimat. Lalu Sai merapal sebuah jutsu membuat tulisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah burung tinta dan melesat terbang.

Ia teringat lagi saat melakukan misi dengan tim Kakashi. Saat itu mereka akan bertemu Kabuto di sebuah jembatan, mereka melawan Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Naruto hilang kendali dan mengeluarkan beberapa ekornya, dia melawan Orochimaru sendirian. Setelah mereka selesai bertarung dan Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto sedang disegel kembali oleh Yamato, Sai segera memberikan surat dari Danzo untuk Orochimaru dan meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura, dan Yamato. Ia pergi bersama Orochimaru dan Kabuto ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan berniat membunuh Sasuke atas perintah Danzo. Namun, ia tidak membunuhnya dan malah membantu Naruto. Saat itu, Sai merasa terikat dengan Naruto, ia juga ingin menjadi teman Naruto dan memiliki ikatan seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Walaupun rencana mereka gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

Terlihat dua orang bertopeng memakai jubah putih, tengah memperhatikan Naruto dan Konohamaru yang sedang saling berhadapan dari balik semak-semak.

"Hei... Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka merasa heran.

"Aku tak yakin. Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Mereka sama-sama kebingungan dengan kegiatan Naruto dan cucu Sandaime Hokage itu.

"Haaaa..." Seru Konohamaru sambil membuat segel tangan dengan wajah yang serius.

"Haaaa..." Seru Naruto tak kalah lantang dari Konohamaru.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan melepaskan sebuah jurus.

"Ha?" Tanya dua orang itu bingung mendengar teriakan jurus Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Namun, sebelum mereka berhasil melihat jurus Naruto, tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di hadapan mereka dan memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang bertopeng itu tumbang ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka telah terkena genjutsu Kakashi.

"Kalian dapat memata-matai Naruto di mimpi kalian. Atau kalian ingin melihat Oiroke no Jutsu-nya ya.. Maaf ya..." Ucap Kakashi datar menatap dua orang berjubah putih itu.

"Tapi sepertinya Sai sudah tidak di percayai lagi oleh Ne." Duga Kakashi melirik kedua orang itu dan kembali menutup mata kirinya.

"Eh~ Lihatlah perbedaan Oiroke kita!" Rengek seorang perempuan terdengar kesal, membuat Kakashi menoleh ke belakangnya menatap dua orang yang dari tadi menjadi perhatian dua orang berjubah itu. "Mereka..."

"Sialan! Aku kalah! Nii-chan selalu mengalahkanku terus padahal aku adalah rivalmu." Perempuan itu telah berubah menjadi Konohamaru yang sedang merengut sebal, membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku dengar," Ucap Naruto menggantung membuat Konohamaru mendongak. "Huh?" Tanya Konohamaru bingung. "Kau mengalahkan salah satu Pain dengan rasengan-mu, benar?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Konohamaru menunduk dan kedua pipinya terlihat memerah. "Saat itu aku sedang terpojok." Jawabnya lirih, "Kerja bagus Konohamaru! Kau juga merupakan pahlawan desa!" Seru Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut coklat Konohamaru membuatnya kembali mendongak.

"Kau lebih cepat menguasainya daripada aku!" Puji Naruto dan melepaskan tangannya membuat Konohamaru terharu dan mengeluarkan air mata. "Lain kali aku akan mengajarkan Oodama Rasengan!" Lanjut Naruto dan berbalik pergi.

"Oke!" Teriak Konohamaru bersemangat membuat Kakashi kembali tersenyum menyipitkan matanya. Ia sangat senang melihat keakraban yang terjalin di antara Naruto dan Konohamaru.

 **\- OUR DESTINY -**

Kakashi melesat pergi melompati dahan-dahan pohon meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru, ia menuju kembali ke desa dan berencana mencari informasi tentang Danzo. Ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Sai karena Danzo telah memberinya segel kutukan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan dengan menyuruh Sai mengawasi Naruto? Dan apakah dengan memanfaatkan Tsunade-sama yang sedang koma, lalu mengajukan diri dan menggantikannya menjadi Hokage agar semua rencananya berjalan lancar, tapi apa rencana Danzo sebenarnya?' Kakashi khawatir dengan keadaan ini, dia tidak setuju diangkatnya Danzo sebagai Hokage.

Ia tahu betul reputasi Danzo selama ini, bahkan ia pernah terhasut oleh Danzo setelah kematian Hokage ke-4 yaitu Namikaze Minato yang tak lain adalah gurunya sekaligus ayah Naruto, dan juga istrinya Kushina yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto. Kakashi pernah bekerja dibawah Danzo, saat itu ia masih sangat muda dan tidak tahu mengenai Danzo, dan ia sangat menyesal telah bekerja padanya. Danzo terkenal kejam dan sangat licik dia menghalalkan segala cara untuk melindungi desa sekaligus menguasai desa. Danzo selalu berambisi untuk menjadi Hokage dan merubah sistem yang dibuat oleh Hokage ke-3 Sarutobi Hiruzen. Walaupun Danzo memiliki niat yang baik untuk melindungi Konoha, tetapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Kakashi melihat Hanare sedang terduduk di pinggiran sungai. Hanare terlihat mencelupkan tangannya kedalam aliran air sungai.

"Hm?" Gumam Kakashi bingung, ia segera mendekati Hanare.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hanare terkejut melihat Kakashi sudah berada disampingnya.

"Oh, aku sedang mencuci beberapa kain yang kugunakan saat melakukan operasi tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya balik Hanare, ia merasa bingung dengan keberadaan pria itu di hutan seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan tadi dan tidak sengaja melihatmu, dan langsung saja kemari. Operasinya berjalan lancar?" Kini Kakashi berjongkok di samping Hanare dan memperhatikan kegiatan wanita itu.

"Oh begitu, operasinya berjalan lancar. Kendalanya hanya kami kekurangan peralatan medis, jadi kami harus menggunakan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk melakukan operasi. Membuat kami semua kelelahan.." Hanare tertawa walaupun ia kelelahan ia terlihat senang. Kakashi ikut tersenyum di balik maskernya, entah mengapa ia merasa senang melihat Hanare tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar tawa Hanare yang terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Kakashi sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Hanare.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja, operasi tadi cukup menguras chakraku. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja." Hanare tersenyum kecil menenangkan Kakashi.

Setelah selesai mencuci, ia segera menjemurnya di atas batu. Lalu Hanare mulai membersihkan tangan, kaki, dan wajahnya. Kakashi terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hanare, entah kenapa ia tidak merasa bosan memandangi wanita itu. Kakashi merasa terpesona mungkin? Entahlah. Setelah selesai Hanare mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya, ia segera mengeringkan wajah, tangan, dan kakinya.. Hembusan angin membuat rambut panjang Hanare melambai-lambai di sekitaran wajahnya dan membuat Kakashi terpaku melihat wanita di hadapannya ini.

'Sangat cantik..' pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Ia kembali memandang Hanare, dan terkejut melihat Hanare yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama, menyelami kedalaman mata satu sama lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hanare segera menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Kakashi tersenyum. Setiap kali Hanare tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa membuat Kakashi merasa senang melihatnya, apalagi Hanare seperti itu disebabkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku Kakashi-san. Aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke desa ini lagi, mereka menerima kehadiranku disini dengan sangat baik dan ramah padaku. Terima kasih telah meyakinkan mereka." Hanare tersenyum tulus pada Kakashi.

"Sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau membantu kami."

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku, memiliki rekan dan bekerja sama dengan mereka, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Sakura-chan, Shizune-san, dan Ino-chan adalah ninja medis yang sangat hebat. Mereka telah bekerja keras merawat orang-orang." Hanare kembali mengingat saat mereka sedang mengoperasi Takuma.

"Ya, mereka adalah ninja medis terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Hokage ke-5, Tsunade-sama merupakan salah satu sannin legendaris, dia seorang ninja medis yang sangat hebat, mereka bertiga adalah muridnya." Kakashi menjelaskan, ia jadi teringat dengan keadaan Tsunade yang sedang koma.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentangnya. Tsunade-sama adalah legenda ninja medis, dia menjadi panutan di dunia medis. Aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya." Balas Hanare dan tersenyum kecil, ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu wanita hebat itu.

"Tsunade-sama sedang koma, ia terluka parah saat penyerangan Pain." Ucap Kakashi sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Koma?!'' Hanare sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Kakashi, ia tidak mendengar berita ini saat di Suna. "Hm." Jawab Kakashi singkat. ''Kuharap dia segera sadar dan pulih kembali..." Hanare menunduk sedih, ia tidak menyangka shinobi panutannya tengah mengalami koma.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Kakashi menenggakkan kepalanya dan melihat awan, Hanare mengikutinya.

"Aku masih teringat ucapanmu padaku saat kau menggendongku waktu kecil." Hanare teringat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Kakashi menengok ke arah Hanare, meneliti wajahnya yang sedang menghadap ke arah langit, rambutnya melambai-lambai membingkai wajah cantik Hanare, sungguh pemandangan yang indah baginya.

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk melihat awan ketika aku merasa sendiri. Karena awan dapat berubah bentuknya, sehingga kau dapat membayangkan hal yang kau ingingkan." Jelas Hanare tersenyum dan masih memandangi gumpalan awan putih di langit yang terlihat cerah hari ini. Ya, Kakashi ingat saat melihat pikiran Hanare tentangnya waktu kecil.

Kakashi masih bungkam dan melihat wajah wanita di sampingnya ini. "Kau mengatakan selama kau memiliki harapan, awan akan selalu menjawab harapanmu. Aku selalu mencari kemiripan dirimu di awan." Lanjut Hanare dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap lembut Kakashi. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Kakashi-san, kau masih terlihat sama saat terakhir kali kita bertemu." Kakashi terus menatap dan mendengarkan suara lembut Hanare, ia tidak berniat untuk menyelanya. Mereka saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing.

Hanare melepaskan tatapannya terlebih dulu, kepalanya kembali mendongak ke arah langit. Kakashi bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Hanare, ia kembali tersenyum di buatnya. "O-oh ya, umm, kalau begitu jika Tsunade-sama sedang koma, siapa yang menggantikannya menjadi Hokage saat ini?" Tanya Hanare sedikit gugup, membuat Kakashi menyeringai tipis

"Shimura Danzo." Raut wajah Kakashi segera berubah serius setelah menyebut nama itu.

"Apa?! Danzo yang menjadi Hokage?!"

"Ya, apa kau mengetahui tentangnya?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, bukankah dia terkenal kejam dan licik? Dia juga pernah menjadi sekutu Hanzo si salamander bukan?" Kakashi terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Hanare mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku pernah memata-matainya beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun aku segera menghentikannya. Dia terlalu berbahaya, Danzo bahkan memberikan segel kutukan di lidah anak buahnya, itu sungguh mengerikan dan keterlaluan."

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang Danzo?"

"Hanya itu yang ku tahu, aku berhenti memata-matainya dan hampir tertangkap oleh Anbu." Mereka berdua terdiam, Hanare melirik Kakashi.

"Apa kau tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Danzo menjadi Hokage?"

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu." Kakashi menghela nafasnya.

"Jika Tsunade-sama telah pulih kembali, apakah pengangkatan Hokage bisa dibatalkan?"

"Mungkin bisa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Semoga saja Tsunade-sama segera sadar dari komanya."

"Iya, semoga saja. Hmm, Kakashi-san.. Aku berencana mencari penginapan dan menginap beberapa hari disini. Tapi dengan kondisi desa yang seperti ini, apakah kau tahu dimana aku bisa mencari sebuah penginapan?"

"Hm? Penginapan ya? Aku rasa untuk sekarang belum ada sebuah penginapan. Konoha benar-benar hancur, dan warga desa masih sibuk untuk membangun rumah mereka sendiri."

"Begitu ya..." Gumam Hanare kecil. 'Aku harus tidur dimana malam ini? Sepertinya aku harus membuat tenda disini..' Pikir Hanare, toh dia sudah terbiasa tidur menggunakkan itu, bahkan tidur sendirian di hutan. Hanare tertawa kecil memikirkan itu, kenapa dia harus pusing-pusing memikirkan tidur dimana.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat tenda dan menyalakan api unggun disini, lalu membakar ikan yang aku tangkap di sungai ini." Hanare terus tertawa kecil dengan lelucon yang dia buat. Kakashi hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya, ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa tidur di rumahku, aku punya kamar lebih." Hanare menghentikan tawanya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar menatap Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur disini. Ayo, hari sudah mulai gelap." Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya, Hanare masih memandanginya.

"Tapi Kakashi-san..." Hanare tampak ragu, ia terus memandang punggung Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu!"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, cepatlah!" Hanare segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah banyak membantuku Kakashi-san.."

"Hm." Hanare tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, 'Dia pria yang sangat baik, terima kasih Kakashi..' batinnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan desa, di iringi cahaya jingga menunjukkan siang hari telah berakhir dan akan berganti malam. Orang-orang mulai sibuk menyambut datangnya sang malam, lampu-lampu mulai menerangi desa. Mereka berdua terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanare terus melihat ke sekelilingnya, memandangi kegiatan para penduduk desa. Sedangkan Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

Masih adakah yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini? Maaf aku agak telat update nya :D Soalnya kalo buat semi canon aku lumayan kesulitan, aku harus liat episode yg berhubungan dengan alur yg aku buat. Di chap ini ada scene yg terpengaruh dari Naruto Shippuden ep. 199. Dan, mungkin chap depan interaksi KakaHana nya mulai banyak.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca lanjutan tulisan saya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang telah mereview, memfolow, ataupun memfavoritkan tulisan saya^^ See you in next chapter minna^^

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Koalasabo :** Hai, hontouni arigato udh suka sama ff aku. Salam kenal ya ;) Ini udh update chap 3 nya, tp maaf ya scene KakaHana blm bnyak d sini. Mungkin chap depan mlai banyak, soalnya kan ini cerita semi canon dan Hanare ceritanya baru ke Konoha. Makanya scene KakaHana nya blm bnyak, mungkin chap slanjutnya mlai bnyak. Makasih saran nya, aku tunggu review kamu di chap ini dan selanjutnya ;)

 **Thanks To :**

 **kamizukyz |** **lightning69 | Long Nulang | Sun Luck Donk | Koalasabo**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


End file.
